Wherever you wander (there's no place like home)
by Sevi007
Summary: (Interlude, pointless fluff) Sparda had been acting secretive ever since they had talked the new development in their life together, and while not worried, Eva is very much curious what caused it. When he spirits her away one morning for a surprise, she can only wonder - what crazy idea has her lover concocted this time around?


The world stopped shifting, a faint trickle of energy from the portal's edges passing over her skin before it was replaced with the warmth of sunlight on her skin.

The first thing Eva registered when her feet hit solid ground again was the rustling of grass and leaves, accompanied by the smell of spring. Instantly, her mind started working, trying to puzzle out where they had landed. _A forest, maybe? A field? _

She would have given a lot to take a look and confirm her suspicions, but she kept her eyes firmly closed, as she had promised.

At least for now. They both knew she would probably peek at some point.

Blindly, she reached her arms out left and right, listening for footsteps, grasping for a swishing coat, but found nothing. "Sparda?"

"Here," hands settled on her shoulders from behind, the touch reassuring – and then less so, because he spun her around without any warning. Eva gave a shriek of laughter, flailing, almost toppling, before she was stopped abruptly and righted again. Facing him, she supposed, since she could feel puffs of air fan over her forehead as he chuckled.

She reached, searching, and found his face, fingertips wandering along his jaw and temples until she could pull at one lock of hair warningly. "Play nice!"

"Ow. Simply testing if you are still following the rules we set," another gush of air, probably a hand waving in front of her face. "Still not peeking?"

"I'm as blind as a bat," Eva assured him.

Another huff. "That phrase still makes no sense to me."

"It means I'm following orders."

"Aaaah, and why do I not believe that?"

"Because you're paranoid. Nothing to do with me," Eva insisted, grinning even while she was being turned again to face away from him, his warmth radiating at her back. A hand settled on her stomach for the briefest of moments, and she instinctively covered it, heart stumbling and tripping happily at the simple gesture.

"Alright?" It sounded casual enough, but she knew him well enough to catch the tremor of genuine worry under it.

"No motion sickness, if you meant that." Eva squeezed the hand covered by hers in reassurance before giving it free again. "Everything is fine.

"_Good_." A parting squeeze, and his hand moved away, instead settling on her shoulder. "Can you walk like this? It is not far."

"Sure. I will probably die of curiosity before we're there, but walking I can do."

Laughter rumbled behind her, making her grin. "I'm sure you will survive a few minutes of mystery."

"Are you? _I'm_ not.

"I have full faith in you."

She was being gently pushed forward, so she took one step, then two, becoming more secure with each one. After walking in silence and in a straight line for a while, she decided that this was absolutely doable – but still. Still, there was something _disorienting_ about walking without seeing. Even being entirely aware of her partner behind her, knew he would never let her stumble or even come close to falling, did not lessen the urge to open her eyes and check where she was going.

Or at least, Eva told herself that was the reason she tried to flutter her eyelids open the slightest bit. Not the fact that she was all but dying with curiosity.

She did not even get the time to get accustomed to the bright sunlight when she lifted her lids just the tiniest sliver – long enough to confirm that her guess at grass had been correct, they were walking through a lush field – before a warm palm settled over her eyes, plunging her world into darkness again.

"Not even five minutes without peeking. Do I have to blindfold you, Eva?"

The laughter was clear in the words, and she pouted exaggeratedly over how much he was enjoying this. It didn't matter that his enjoyment warmed her more than the sunlight. This was a matter of principles. And, maybe, a matter of teasing, too.

"If you gave me a hint why we're here, after you all but _dragged _me out the house, I wouldn't have to try and peek," she reminded him, trying very hard to bite back her own smile.

"Somehow I doubt that," Sparda kept steering her carefully with the hand still on her shoulder, but his body had shifted closer, chest brushing her back as he leaned over her. "You would get more and more curious."

"Would not!" An amused hum, and Eva relented with a grumble. "_Probably_ would."

"There you have it."

"Do I get three guesses at least?"

"When we reach our destination," the words were followed by a gentle press of lips against her temple, then the top of her head, a silent plea for her not to be annoyed at him. "I promise, it's not long now."

Eva heaved a fond sigh and acquiesced, letting herself be let blindly, all the while wondering why now, of all times, Sparda had discovered secrecy for himself.

Oh, it wasn't that he was unable to be subtle or secretive when he wanted to be, quite the opposite. It was simply that he didn't _want_ to be, with her. Never with her. With her, he was open and at ease, free in a way he had once told her he had not been for a very long time, and it was probably something she cherished most about their time together: The knowledge that he felt safe enough with her to be fully himself.

It also meant that his behavior the last week or so had been quite curious - wide smiles at the sight of her, sneaked glances when he thought she wasn't looking, and murmured excuses to disappear somewhere without telling her where to. And now a surprise trip where she was left in the dark – literally – until they had reached their destination.

Eva would have thought he was planning some kind of birthday present for her, had her birthday not been months away.

"Right… here."

A tug at her shoulders stopped her, drawing her from her thoughts. She stilled entirely, wobbling a moment until she caught her balance again.

Sparda dropped another kiss on top her head, before his warmth vanished from her back. She supposed he had simply stepped away, yet still missed having him right there. "You can open your eyes now."

Muttering a "finally" under her breath, which he caught if the snort behind her was any indication, Eva opened her eyes. Instinctively she squinted against the sun's glare which greeted her, raising a hand to shield her eyes for a moment until she got accustomed to it. Once she felt comfortable, she let her hand drop, instead taking in the scenery around them.

They were standing between a few singled-out trees, right at the edge of an open field. The grass, unattended and near knee-height, swayed in the light breeze like a green sea rippling, flowers in all colors sprinkled throughout. Beyond it, opposite of them, stood a house, its grey brick walls a stark contrast to the colorful cheer it was surrounded by. Instead of seeming out of place, however, it seemed to fight right in, big yet cozy, its quaint architecture making it seem as if had always been there, just waiting around the corner to be discovered.

It felt strangely familiar, in a way, despite the fact that Eva was fairly sure she had never seen it before. Perhaps it was simply the sheer peacefulness of it all, making her feel right at home.

Sparda hadn't said anything, it occurred to her, and she turned to glance at him curiously, meeting his gaze. His entire focus was on _her, _not on their apparent destination, expression almost expectant as he watched her for… something.

Realization dawned on her. "The house? Is that what we are here for?"

"Right in one," if it were anyone else, he probably would have started bouncing up and down in excitement. As it was, stayed still, yet Eva could tell by the way his eyes were gleaming, near luminous, just how keyed up he was. "I believe it's time for your three guesses."

A laugh bubbled out of Eva, and she shook her head in amusement. "Of course you take my word for that… fine. But first – what are you doing over there?"

His smile was all too smug, she supposed, but she couldn't be really upset about it, not when he took her outstretched hand, allowing her to tug him closer again so she could comfortably lean against his chest while she thought about her guesses.

Once comfortable with one of his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, Eva had decided where to start. She decided the easiest guess wouldn't be the right one. Then again, drawing it out might just proof more fun, anyway. "Do you have a job here?"

A click of the tongue, and even _that_ was laced with amusement. She could feel the moment against her temple as Sparda shook his head. "Two more guesses."

Not that one, then. She was not really surprised, knowing after all that he would not be this playful and relaxed when he took her on a mission. Still, Eva sniffed, pretending to be disappointed at having guessed wrong, and tapped her nose in thought. "Then… are we here to visit someone?"

"Wrong again."

Well, that was a bit more surprising. She had thought this guess was a safe bet, phrased so it would cover a lot of options. Wrinkling her nose, Eva pushed away the thought that he had been right – guessing only made her _more _curious – and settled on the first thing that came to mind instead. "A holiday vacation you kept secret from me?"

It was wrong as well, and she knew it the moment she said it, but Eva couldn't be upset about getting it wrong again in the face of Sparda throwing his head back in laughter. "Have I _ever_ gone on vacation since you have known me?"

"Right, how silly of me. I even have to coax you into free days," Eva swatted at his arm lightly, joining in on his laughter. For a moment it was just them, content and at ease.

But there was still the niggling question of what they wanted here – and especially why it had been such a surprise.

"Sparda?"

"Mmmmh?"

A kiss was pressed against her temple. She could feel his smile in it, and huffed. "Don't _mmmmh _me, you. Are you going to tell me why we're here now?"

"Why, for your surprise, of course."

"Sparda!" Blindly, she reached behind her, tugging at his hair playfully even while they were both laughing at his silly joke. "Dork. Out with it – whose house is this?"

"Yours."

It took a second for the word to sink in, and when it did, Eva whirled around to face him, taking a step backwards in the process to peer up at him with wide eyes, mouth falling open around a gasped "_What?_"

"If you want it," Sparda actually took half a step back, hands raised, placating. She could only fathom this was not the reaction he had anticipated. "_If_ you… Eva, you know I would _never _decide something like that without your consent…"

"You bought me a _house?_"

"Not _yet_," hands fluttering in the air for a moment, Sparda finally took a deep breath and reached to intertwine their fingers instead, anchoring her – which Eva was actually glad for in that moment, since she felt _more_ than a bit wrong-footed. "Not yet, I simply expressed interest in purchasing it so it would still be available should you want it. You just have to say the word, and it's yours. Not before."

"That doesn't change the fact that you would _buy me a house_-…" her voice had gone high with something quickly approaching hysteria, and Eva cut herself off, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Losing her temper now would _not_ get them any further. Sparda would probably not even fully understand what she was getting upset about – for all his experience, there were certain human quirks he still had a hard time grasping and understanding. Already he was looking at her with open worry and confusion, his hands fidgeting in her grasp as if he was not sure if to hold on tighter or back off completely to give her space.

Squeezing tightly to make it clear it was alright, he could stay, Eva tried to bring some order into her whirling thoughts. Finally, she decided on what was most likely the main problem here. "Alright, okay, first things first. _Why _would you try and buy me a house?"

Sparda's shoulders slumped even further at her question, and she couldn't quite place if he still assumed that she was angry with him, or if he had actually thought she would figure the reason out herself. His thumbs were rubbing circle into the back of her hands aimlessly as he spoke, his gaze all but imploring, "I'm aware we haven't made any specific plans yet, but we _were _talking about needing more room in the future, and, if you recall, you _did_ say something about…"

"… about needing a nursery," Eva finished quietly, understanding all at once. Suddenly, she felt silly for not thinking about it in the first place.

How could she not thought of the most obvious reason, when she remembered how beside himself with joy he had been about the news?

Remembered the surprise and disbelieve giving way to unbridled joy, dizzying and overwhelming.

Remembered the words being uttered in passing, such a straight up fact in the middle of their exhilaration that it had seemed near _hilariously_ normal – so boring and _usual_ compared to the downright miracle that _they would be parents. _

_That_ was what had brought all of this on, and the realization made her heart swell with love. While she had still been reeling with sheer joy and wonder, Sparda had already thrown himself into the task of planning a future for them. Even though moving in together had not been one of their priorities, not _before _the good news.

They had been content with how things were, since they spent most of their time together, anyway. There were sets of their clothes deposited in the other's house, ready to be used should one of them stay the night. Eva had made space in her entryway for Sparda's boots and weapons without thinking much about it. In return, Sparda had long since pushed her favorite armchair in his library closer to the window to catch most of the sunlight, and her favorite kind of tea and cookies were always to be found in his otherwise rarely stocked kitchen. Things had been good, no, perfect the way they were, and neither of them had even thought about changing a thing.

Until Eva had told him that she was pregnant a few weeks ago, and - after much disbelieving laughter and some amazed tears from both of them - had declared that they should probably prepare a nursery as soon as possible.

All her agitation flew right out the window, nothing but warmth flooding her.

"I should have known you would go over the top when I suggested it," Eva tried to sound playfully chiding, but for the life of her, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. _Your father loves you so much, little one, you will see_. "I mention a nursery, and you go for an entire _house." _

"Well," a lopsided smile curled around Sparda's lips, hesitant but growing stronger when he figured she was not angry at all. "There might have been the idea behind this that now would be a good time as any to ask you to move in together?"

"Oh?"

His smile faltered the slightest bit, brows creasing as she teased him. "Too fast?"

There it was again, his need to make sure they were on the same level, to make it clear that she was in charge of everything between them, and – as sweet and silly as she usually found this side of him to be, right now, Eva didn't need to hear it. Not after he had set out to give her – _them _– a home they could live in together from now on.

Deciding to clear out any worries for good, Eva huffed, making a grab for the lapels of his coat. Tugging until he leaned down enough so she could slip her arms around his neck, could bury her hands in his hair, and ghosted her lips over his.

Whatever he had been about to say was lost instantly, words stuttering out in a sharp intake of breath, and when she leaned back with a quip ready on the tip of her tongue to tease him about it, he was already following her, insistently capturing her lips again.

By the time they separated, reluctantly so, they were both a tad breathless and smiling like loons.

"Yes," Eva managed to get out, valiantly fighting the urge down to kiss said smile straight off his face. She managed. Somehow.

Sparda's eyebrow arched, laughter dancing in his eyes. "To my question, or…?"

"Yes to the house," she explained, playing idly with the hair at the nape of his neck as she spoke, half-heartedly patting down strands that she had mused up. "Yes to moving in together, and yes to whatever else you have cooked up in that crazy mind of yours."

With each word, Sparda's smile deepened, and by the end of it, he was grinning down at her with sparkling eyes, arms coming around her to tug her closer. "Whatever it is? A dangerous promise, milady. Who knows what I could come up with."

"Oh, shush. I would be perfectly safe with you, anyway."

Humming in easy agreement, he rested his cheek atop her head, swaying her slightly from side to side.

"You're sure it's not too fast?"

The murmur was almost lost to the purr starting to rumble in his chest, and Eva had to snort at it.

"Of course not. _But," _she leaned back enough to poke him, affecting an offended look, "I've decided I don't like surprises. The curiosity almost killed me, and the near heart attack wasn't that great, either."

Shoulders quaking with amusement, Sparda shook his head. "Is the revelation to your liking, at least?"

"To my liking?!" The poking turned into a slap against his chest as Eva laughed outright. "A house, Sparda. An entire _house, _you madman!"

"It's really nothing..."

"_Nothing?! _Alright, we need to talk about your understanding of-…"

"… _nothing_ compared to what you have already given me," he interrupted her, gentle but firm.

When Eva simply continued to stare at him questioningly, he laughed quietly, cradling her face in his large hands so tenderly, it made her suck in a sharp, overwhelmed breath. "Eva. Eva, you already gave me a family, a _home_. What is a house in comparison to that?"

The words were said dismissively, matter of fact almost, but there was such warm sincerity and love in his eyes it nearly _hurt, _and Eva had to swallow to keep the tears down that threatened to flow. Damn. Could she already blame the hormones for this? Probably too early.

Not knowing what else to do to show how full her heart felt, she laughed, a hiccupping, watery, sound, and reached for him. "Come here, please."

And he followed easily, readily – the man who couldn't be moved by Hell's army or its mad king, following her gentle tugging eagerly, and wasn't that a confidence boost – forehead resting against hers while Eva ran her hands over his arms, shoulder, back, cradling and holding while they swayed together, laughing freely.

They stayed like this for what could have been minutes or an eternity, until Sparda pulled back, nudging the tip of her nose with his. "Do you want to see the rest now?"

"Don't know if I can handle more," Eva confessed in a murmur. "But sure, let's go see the house."

"Certainly, milady," Sparda smirked at her while she danced a few steps backwards. Eva returned it in kind, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

They ran the whole way around the house, Eva laughing with the giddiness of a child as they went, Sparda following with a grin, hands staying firmly locked. The trees that marked the border of the property made way for a wall topped off with steel fences, taller than either of them.

Finally Eva rounded the wall's corner and gasped in surprised delight at the sight that presented itself. Walking forward like in trance, she almost missed Sparda gently slipping his hand out of her grip to let her explore on her own.

They had turned into a paved driveway leading up to steel gates in front of the house. A road led away from the house, curving down a gentle slope of green hills and towards a town in the distance – close enough to be reached in no time, far away enough so the residents would not be disturbed by noises or direct neighbors.

At the sight of the front gate, Eva started laughing heartily, nearly doubling over with mirth. "It looks like a _mansion!" _

"Is that supposed to be a complaint?" Eyebrows arched and hands clasped behind his back, Sparda sidled up next to her, shooting her a calculating look, the twitch at the corner of his mouth giving him away.

"Not at all! A _mansion_ for _Lord_ Sparda. How very fitting."

"Do I have to remind you that this is _your_ house… mansion," he corrected himself when Eva waggled her finger at him in warning, smile deepening. "_You_ will be the lady here."

Somehow, that made Eva laugh even harder, the thought of it just too ridiculous. Throwing her arms out wide she spun in a circle, indicating to the gates, the house, the driveway and the open garden behind it all. "I will feel like a _queen_ living here!"

"As it should be."

Stopping her spinning, Eva turned to see Sparda watch her, looking so pleased in the face of her excitement that she once again wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky. With two quick strides, she was close enough so she could all but leap back into his embrace, beaming at him when he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It's perfect."

"You haven't even seen it from the inside yet…"

"It will be perfect," Eva interrupted, laughing at him when he blinked in surprise. "You wouldn't have chosen it for us if you had thought it _wasn't_ perfect, hmmmm?"

Surprise made way for amusement, and he grinned, a crooked, boyish thing. "Guilty."

Giving a pleased hum, Eva rewarded him by pressing a peck the tip of his nose, before resting her forehead against his. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad," it was little more than a whisper, just as gentle as the hand tangling in her hair to keep her close.

"I love _you_," insistent, often said, because she never tired of the words, and the way they made his eyes shine. This time was no different – emotions flashing through the clear blue in rapid succession before his gaze softened, and he breathed his answer in the space between them.

And then he surprised her for the second time that day, much more gently however, by stepping carefully back out of their embrace. There was no time for her to react before he bent and picked her up in one fluid motion, sweeping her easily into his arms.

With a squeak-turned-laughter, Eva threw her arms around his neck, holding on as he started to walk. The added weight slowed him down no more than a feather would have.

Affecting a chiding look, she whacked him gently over the back of his head. "Now, what's this going to be?!"

"Am I not supposed to be carrying you over the threshold, then?" This time, the confusion on his expression was entirely fake, given away by his crinkling eyes and the smile lurking in a corner of his mouth.

It only made Eva laugh all the louder. "That's for _marriage_, silly!"

"Truly? Oh, well. This will have to count as practice then."

"Practice?"

The door to their new home opened without much problem thanks to the key Sparda produced from his coat with a flourish. Eva rested her head against his shoulder as they made their way into what she could only describe as an entrance hall. Empty so far, and maybe a bit dark, but she was quite sure they could make it more welcoming and cozy with little effort.

Right now, however, she didn't bother with planning interior decorations too much, more focused on her lover and his off-handed comment. "Please tell me we are saving the proposal for another day."

"I could improvise something now, if you would like?" The eyebrow he arched at her was all tease. The inquisitive tilt to his head was not.

"No, I think I had enough surprises for one day. But…," Eva reached up, gently cradling his cheek with one hand, heart melting when he leaned into it, "In the future? You can surprise me again."

The smile he sent her could have lit up the entire dark hall. "In the future, then."

It was a promise, and they both knew it. Both would look forward to it. Maybe this time, Eva would anticipate it. Or maybe Sparda would manage to surprise her once again. Anyway it would go, it would certainly be perfect.

Yet, that was for the future. Right now, it was them, and their unborn child, ready to explore their new home.

This, Eva decided as she leaned up and Sparda met her halfway, both still smiling as they met in a kiss, this, surely, was _coming home_ felt like.


End file.
